


Still a Child

by silvertrails



Series: Tirion Arc [5]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 17:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails
Summary: Findekáno wants to go out and meet his cousins.This is my fourth entry for the Holiday Feast: Dessert.





	Still a Child

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mor2904](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mor2904/gifts).



**Still a Child  
** By CC  
December, 2018 

This is an amateur effort and does not intend to infringe on the rights of J.R.R. Tolkien. No profit is made and no harm is intended. 

Writing: Create a sweet treat for someone else by writing a story or poem as a gift. For example, you might want to write a story for your favorite artist based off a work of art, create a thank-you story about your beta's favorite character, write a missing scene for a frequent commenter, or create a story you know a friend would love to read.

This is a gift fic for Mor2904, because she seems to like my stories. I hope you like this one. :)

* * *

Findekáno was bored. He had been reading the books his father gave him about the awakening of the Elves in Cuiviénen for hours. He liked the stories, and the illustrations were beautiful, but he hated to be alone in the house. It was true that Cook was there, and so were the rest of his father’s household staff, but he wanted his mother and his father, though right now Nolofinwë was displeased with him. 

Auntie Nerdanel had given birth to a new baby, and Findekáno had rushed to Fëanáro’s house as soon as he heard the news. He had forgotten to ask permission or tell anyone about it. Of course, Maitimo had taken him back after Fëanáro realized that Findekáno, once again, had left his house without telling anyone.

Sometimes Findekáno wished he could stay in Maitimo’s house. Auntie Nerdanel was kind, and Uncle Fëanáro never stayed angry at him for long. Findekáno loved his stories about his travels with Maitimo, and the many things to be learned from them. Findekáno had asked if he could go with them, but Uncle Fëanáro had told him that he was too young to come.

Findekáno sighed. He was certain that his parents would not allow him to go, anyway. His father was always arguing with Fëanáro, and his mother was too worried about his safety.

“Are you done with that report, my son?” Anairë asked from the entrance to the library. She worked at the Royal Library; she had come home early. 

Findekáno shook his head. “No, Mother. I got distracted.”

Anairë entered the library and looked at his work. “I would say that it is almost done. Are you hungry?”

“Yes…”

“Then come with me, Finno. There are stalls with sweets near Finwë’s castle. They are selling sweets and pastries.”

Findekáno smiled and rushed to hug her mother. “Thank you, Mother!”

Anairë smoothed his hair. “You are a good son, Finno. I know that sometimes you wish you could go out of the house at will, but you are still too young.”

“Káno goes out with Maitimo.”

“Maitimo is older than you, but come with me now. I believe I saw Nerdanel with her children.”

“I am ready!” Findekáno said. 

“Go wash your hands and change your tunic, my darling.”

Findekáno nodded, but then stopped. “What if Father comes back and sees my work is not done?”

Anairë grinned. “We will tell him that Grandfather Finwë asked you to come.”

Findekáno smiled. Grandfather Finwë was their King and Nolofinwë’s father. He could ask Findekáno to come to the plaza if he wanted. 

“I love you, Mother,” Findekáno said, and that was when he realized that he would never be able to leave his parents to live in Maitimo’s house. He would miss them too much.

“I love you too, my son. Now hurry up before Káno eats all the lemon sweets. Maitimo promised to keep some for you.”

Soon Findekáno was ready, and all but running to the plaza with his mother. He could see Nerdanel and his cousins standing beside a stall, and when Maitimo waved at him, Findekáno let go of Anairë’s hand and rushed toward him.


End file.
